Half-Blood High
by uneednotnomyname
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is getting crowded. The solution? Welcome to Half-Blood High; a boarding school for all creatures. Everyone is happy to finally begin a normal life. But what will happen when some of the new students receive a prophecy? Can Percy and Annabeth help these strangers as they fight to save the world? OCs.
1. Chapter 1- Finding Out

Annabeth's POV

"A BORDING SCHOOL?!" We all said simultaneously. Chiron had just told all of that he was sending us to "Half-Blood High", a new boarding school for demigods, satyrs, and all that jazz. It's not like it was far or anything, only a few miles away, but we liked camp a lot and didnt really want to leave.

Let me first tell u who "us" and "we" are. Hazel and Frank were visiting from Camp Jupiter. So Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Connor, Travis, Katie, Thalia (the hunters were visiting too), Nico, Chris, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Selena, Nyssa, Rachel, Grover, Percy, me, and worst of all, Drew. (Calypso couldn't make it.) Chiron called us all here to give is some "very important news that you may all want to hear".

"Chiron," I began to say "but we all love it here, plus most of us already go to a high school. Why put all of us together in one boarding school. It could be dangerous." "Yea, and get us killed... AGAIN!" Nico butted in. But Chiron looked calm and cool and slightly annoyed. "Yes, but its actually quite the opposite. This school has lots of demigods and satyrs and whatnot. It has borders just like the camp so no monsters or anything can get in. Its very secure, the idea was your mother's idea, Annabeth, Lady Athena." He finished.

"Come on guys it'll be fun!" We all looked to the source of the voice-Leo. "I mean seriously, we can go to high school, all of us, TOGETHER, and not have to worry about not using our powers, or being carful of what we say. ITS JUST LIKE CAMP!"

About half of the group murmured some kind of agreement. The only people who didn't were me, Frank, Hazel... and thats it. Even Percy liked the idea.

"Come on Annabeth, it'll be fu-un" Percy said in a sing-songy voice. "Your just saying that cause you get to use your powers for swimming, Seaweed Brain." "Exactly!" Everyone rolled there eyes at that comment.

I gave in, it actually did sound like a good idea, and since mother did actually come up with the idea, I doubt there being any flaws.

"Alright, fine ill go" I concluded. The rest of the group had already been persuaded.

I guess were going to Half-Blood High.


	2. Chapter 2- The Short Journey

Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Rick Rorden

Percy's POV

Everyone was all taking there suitcases to the camp's van outside. Lou Ellen charmed it so it would hold all our luggage (Selena had the most, and poor Beck had to carry it all).

"Its HEAVY!" Beck wined. Selena was a few feet ahead telling him to hurry up.

"Come on, its not even that heavy." She walked over to him in a few strides and picked up her suitcase with one hand, threw it over her shoulder like a shopping bag, and continued down towards the van like her suitcase was as light as a feather.

Beck was still staring there is awe, until Nico shouted,

"Go after her and show her who the macho one is suppose to be!"

After that Beck quickly ran over Selena, took her suitcase, and hoisted it up onto his shoulder, and continued down towards the van with Selena only a few steps behind him, smirking.

Some of the other Hephaestus Cabin kids were watching this little exchange and shook there head at Beck, and left.

I hope that guy is alright in the future, probably wont but, u no. I thought to myself.

After everyone had all their luggage into the van, we all piled in. It was a tight squeeze, but we managed to fit. The van was new, with a bunch more seats, and if we wanted to, we could flatten out the seats and make it like one big plain area.

"Hey Thalia, u wanna drive?" Jason asked cheekily. "Shut it Jas. One more word and ill hav Percys fish friends eat ur eyes out." was Thalia's teeth-gritted reply. We all could tell that he was remembering the story about when we first rode in this van.

Me, Annabeth, Grover,were all coming back from retrieving Nico and Bianca and taking them to Camp Half-Blood. It was then that we found out that Thalia was afraid of heights. And of course we had to tell Jason.

We all chuckled at the scared look on Jason's face.

"Okay okay fine i wont say- oh shoot." he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and gave me a look that said keep ur stupid little fish away from me!

I gave him a look that said ill think about it.

It didn't take long to get to Half-Blood High... or thats what Chiron told us all.

The ride, to me, was the longest car ride ive ever had. Leo and the Stolls were singing at the top of their lungs to rock music. (Thalia only let them sing if it was from music she liked... So Green Day amd Paramore it is!) And trust me, they aren't exactly ment American Idol.

I swear towards after like an hour, i wannted my fish friends to eat their eyes out... and amybe their thoats too...

When we finally got to school, (we , mostly Thalia, got the Stolls and Leo to shut up an hour ago) instantly eveyone speeded out of the car to see the school and campus...except me and dear old Annie.

We were democratically picked in the most fair way possible to go and check us in...we lost a game of not it.

"This is all ur fault. Cant u be faster at...speaking words Seaweed Brain?!" Annabeth wasn't exactly happy that we had to check us in. She wanted to see how big the library was and where all the classes were. I wanted to see where the swimming pool was of course.

"Hey its not my fault!"

"Yes it is! You were staring out the window!"

"You told me to look out window!"

"To stop u from staring at me! I could tell any second if u stared a little longer, Leo or the Stolls were going to make a joke. And not one of those knock knock jokes.

Okay she had a point there.

The rest of the walk I was walking with a slight blush and Annabeth was walking with a smug smile on her face. She look hot when she did that... dont tell her i said that.

When we go to the receptionist, my hand instantly went to my pocket, and my hand closed around Riptide, with my finger ready to push the cap off in case the receptionist was a monster.

"Relax Perc. Remember, this is like camp, there are no monsters here." Annabeth calmly whispered to me as she took my hand out of my pocket. I intertwined our hands as I developed a slight blush on my cheeks, but more like strawberries than peaches. "Yea sorry, force of habit." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, how can I help you?" says the receptionist politely. She has on a black pencil skirt, a white shirt, and round Harry Potter glasses. Her black hair is in a braid going over her right shoulder... or is left?

"We would like to sign in, our friends are looking around campus." is Annabeth's reply to the lady. "Okay well just fill out this form and then i can show u around when ur friends get back." She puts a huge stack of papers on the desk, along with two pens for the both of us, and retreats to a room behind her desk.

Its when she gets up that i see two daggers strapped to the inside of her black boots. Okay then, not a monster. I say to myself. Hey what, u never know when a nice receptionist might turn out to be a monster... i think its happened before.

Me and Annabeth stand there filling out the papers for like 5 min. It was actually just a bunch of signing like we wont sue them if we die or not to kill one the teachers, stuff like that. I mean that last one was just plain stupid. If the student went to try and kill the teach for too much homework, then wont the teacher like, fight back and kinda win, since there like, a teacher? But whatever, Annabeth would kill me before i got within too feet of a teacher.

The receptionist comes back at the exact time that Annabeth and i finish filling out the forms and the rest of the gang comes back. "Okay so here are your dorm keys. Its five students per room and there are... 10 girls and... 10 guys wow nice number. So two keys for the girls, and two for the guys. Girls, ur dorms are up on level 3, boys, urs are on level 4. Now up ya go, im sure you all want to see ur new homes." She says sweetly.

Instantly me and the guys grabbed our bags and crammed into the elevator to see our rooms.

"Close close close!" Yelled Nico as he hurriedly pressed the close button on the elevator.

All was quiet as we listened to the bad elevator music.

The second the "ding" sounded, it was chaos all over again. Half of us-Jason, Leo, Travis, Connor, and me (Frank didnt really want to be in the same room as Leo AND the Stolls, why did i say yes?), ran down the hallway trying to find our room.

At one point, this guy came out, looked at us, went back into his room and yelled "its just a couple new dudes".

I guess this was normal.

The second the door opened we all piled im and stood there for a few minutes just taking it all in.

The room was pretty big with a small kitchen, five beds, two bathrooms, and a dresser beside each bed. On each of the other sides of the beds, were desks with one drawer each.

Immediately afterwards, the Stolls and Leo went to the kitchen to stuff themselves with no doubt junk food.

Me and Jason simultaneously sighed and put our stuff on some random beds.

I pick the one with a window above it, so i could see the horizon in the distance and see the sunset/sunrise every morning and night.

Did i forget to mention that the campus was a beachfront property? Well it was, and during the breaks and weekends, the students and staff were allowed to go and hang out at the beach. I love this school already.

There was a door on the far east wall that opened and revealed Frank and Nico.

"Oh hey guys! I guess this is a connecting door!" Said Nico cheerfully. I guess he was feeling the nice mood to. "Yay, now the Stolls can keep us up at night to." Said Frank sarcastically.

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of Hazel this morning. Haha." Leo butted in while stuffing his face with Hot Cheeto Puffs. Everyone chuckled at that comment.

"Look who's laughing Jackson. Would you like me to tell these guys about what i walked into the other day?" Frank mischievously retorted at me.

I could feel a blush creeping up on my face. I pretty sure I'm putting tomatoes to shame. "Shut up goldfish!" Was the best retort i could come with. Hey, I'm not a Seaweed Brain for nothing.

After a while, a long while, my blush calmed down from tomatoes to peaches, and i settled with playing Zombie Highway 2 on my phone **(AN: love the game ). **Of course, until Annabeth texted. Then i didnt care what those idiots said, I just like talking to Annabeth.

**Okay so Im really sorry i didnt update last week but i thought id see how many reads and/or follows i could get till the next thursday. So far i have 51 reads and 45 visitors and 1 follow and 0 reviews. Come on we can do better on the reviews guys! Anyways... Happy Thursday! **

**Okay so let me know what u guys think?! And btw this is my first Fanfic so im gunna get better over time, so bear with me! And please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes... again first story, and i do write this on my phone... so yea. Mnd more feedback people! Is the chap to short..too long? More Percabeth... A LOT more Percabth? ;p And ill gladly take suggestions so READ &amp; REVIEW! ;p**

**1-29,2015 21:25 (9:25 pm)**


	3. Chapter 3- Movin' In

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Rick Rorden**

**Luisa: Thank you and congrats to being the first reviewer! :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

We all just stood there for a few seconds after the elevator closed with all the guys in it.

"Idiots" murmured Piper. All of us girls took our bags and got into the other elevator as there were two.

We split into our two groups. I was with Hazel, Piper, Thalia, Katie. The other girls (Selena, Rachel, Drew, Clarisse, and Nyssa) had the room right next door to us.

When we got into our rooms, everyone started doing their own thing, and not really caring that we were at a new school that was a beachfront property. Percy was probably jumping up and down in excitement and bouncing off the walls.

Piper and Hazel just started talking to each other, Thalia was setting up her make-up station (it was mostly just eye-liner and mascara), and I was texting Percy.

**Texts:** _**Annabeth**_ _Percy_

**_Hey, Seaweed Brain._**

_Hey Wise Girl, watcha doin_

**_Obviously trying to find ways to improve your grammar and writing skills._**

_Hey itll take to long to do all that boring grammer stuff, less grammer time more annabeth time ;)_

**_Whatever, anyways, you want to go to the beach?_**

_YES, i mean...yea sure whatever...im cool, im cool._

_Ill meet ya there...OCEAN HERE I COME!_

**_Maybe it was a bad idea to suggest the ride._**

**_"Seaweed Brain" is no longer reading your texts._**

"Seaweed Brain" i muttured at i started to get up.

I walked about two steps untill Selena popped up in front of me. How'd she get in here?

"Hey, where ya going?" She asked a little too cheerfully.

"I'm just getting my towel because I'm meeting Percy down at the beach. And no you can't come."

After Selena was done pouting, she said "well then you can't go like that! You need to put on better beach clothes and, and *GASP* YOU CAN WEAR THE SWIM SUIT I BOUGHT THE OTHER DAY!"

While she went and digged through her suit case for the swim clothes I apparently was going to wear, I looked down and examined my clothes.

I was wearing yellow bermuda shorts, gray flats, a loose blue shirt, and my gray swim suit under it all. I think that pretty good beach clothes for someone who doesn't wear dresses.

"Here ya go!" Said Selena bouncing back to me. She held out a small pile of clothes. "You can still wear what your already wearing, just change the swim stuff. Ooh." Her phone chimed and she went back to doing whatever on her phone. But before i walked away i saw a little blush on her cheeks, she was definitely talking to Beckendorf. I made a not to ask her about that later.

I went to the bathroom to change into a gray and blue stripped bikini, then put my other clothes back on. I have never actually worn a bikini before so it felt kinda weird.

Once I was ready, I got my plain grey towel with books and glasses on it, and texted Percy that I was on my way.

He was probably already swimming and talking to the fishes about how great he is... And they are probably agreeing since you know he's...Fish Boy...Son Of Posidon... Sea God... nevermind. I'm bad at jokes.

**Happy Thursday! Sorry for the short chapter. But ive made a rule that if i dont get at least 2 reviews per chapter, ill skip a week cause really i just want feedback people! And remember ill gladly take suggestions. So far i have 194 views, 117 visitors, and 1 review for the whole thing! Dang man u guys can read! That is 54 views, 50 visitors, and 1 review for just this last chapter. MORE REVIEWS GUYS! i know that most of you wont read the Author' Notes anyways.**

**And if u haven't noticed yet,i use the texty shortened language for Percy's POV, and the proper nice writing language for Annabeth's POV. Anyways... READ &amp;REVIEW! ;p**


	4. Chapter 4- The Beach

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Rick Rorden**

**_AthenaDaughterofZeus_: Alright then, that made me laugh a bit.. Haha. Dont worry, ill hav more percabeth coming soon but to some of you who said you like the size of it, ill try to keep it within reason. THX FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_xXOmegaMasterXx_: Again, ill keep the percabeth about the same, but i will add a little more for *some* people ;) (including myself ;p) and your welcome for the smiles. :) THX FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_Guest_: Thx you so much, and it makes my day a lot more fun and a lot better just reading your reviews. :) THX FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_teamleo316_: Thx you so much and i will definitely keep writing. Also, i can almost guarantee that your suggestion will come into the story some time later. Probably in chapter 8, i know its a long way away, but that when your suggestion fits best! THX FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_nicky_: thx you so much. Its short and sweet, i love it :) THX FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**Percy's POV**

After i texted Annabeth that i was coming, i ran into the bathroom, changed into swim trunks, grabbed my towel, and was about to run down to the beach before Jason stopped me from running him over.

"Hey where u going?" "Huh? Oh just down to the beach to meet Annabeth, and no, u can't come." "Fine, but hey be back before lunch, Frank's making chinese!" "Frank can cook?" I dont think he ever metioned he could cook before. "I know right. Anyways, later Perce." "Later Jas."

I didn't even bother waiting for the elevator cause I ran down the stairs and straight down to the beach.

Annabeth wasn't there yet so I decided to pick a spot for us. I layed my towel down and sat there with my elbows on my knees, and my hands making a table for my head.

There were only two other people there. Two guys who were wearing identical swim trunks just different colors. At first i thought it was the Stolls, then I realized they had black hair not brown, and that they looked too old to be juniors, maybe seniors. They were just sitting and talking and joking around.

By the time I finished that thought, Annabeth had come down with a towel in her hand.

She was wearing yellow shorts, grey flat shoe things, and a loose blue shirt thing.

"Lets go swimming?" She asked. "sure lets go."

I stripped myself of my shirt and turn around to see Annabeth putting down her shirt on her towel.

My jaw dropped when i saw what she was wearing. She had on a gray stripped bikini. Annabeth never wears bikinis! Of course, I wasn't complaining...

"Hey, like the view?" She said with a big smile as she made her way over to where i was standing.

My ability to form coherent sentences had gone for the time being. "uh-ug-hi?" I said while gulping.

She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers, and once again, i could speak.

"You look great. I like the new outfit." "Thank you" after that we both started putting sunscreen on. Well, she was, i was staring at her.

And that caused me to put sunscreen in my eye.

"Ahhhhhh!" I said as i rubbed my eyes like a little kid. "Stop doing that you'll make it worse!" I could hear worry and exasperation in her voice. "But it burns!" "Put some water on it" i willed some water to come and help me, but i wasn't concentrated enough. So Annabeth did the next logical thing and pulled me over to the tides, and once the water was at waist level, she pushed me in, all the while i was still rubbing my eyes like a maniac.

The second the water touched my skin, i felt the power of the water flow through me energize me, as my eyes stopped burning and i stopped rubbing them like a 5-yr-old.

I swam up to the top, and with a head shake of my hair, I sprayed Annabeth with water.

"Ahhh! PERCY!" "Hey your gunna hav to get wet sometime." "But...I wanna get a tan..."

"You hav one and your already wet now come on!" I whined... it was getting loney in the ocean...

"Fine..." She said defeated.

I put an air bubble around us and moved us to the sea floor. After i dried both of us off ( I wasn't concentrating while swimming...), we both sat there in a comfortable silence. Annabeth was admiring the ocean and everything in it, i was admiring her, admiring everything.

Eventually, Annabeth broke the ice.

"Percy?" "Yea?" "Do you feel cold?" I smirked at her antics. "Come here." i held my arms out open for her.

We sat cuddled up in another comfortable silence. Eventually, i got impatient and took her head and kissed her hard.

**(AN: percabeth makeout session ahead warning for those of you who are squeamish, there will be an all clear message when its "safe")**

She instantly responded by deepening the kiss. Withen a few moments (or seconds whatever), it turned into a heavy makeout session. One of my hands was on the small of her back, and another rubbing her cheek. Her hands were both wrapped around my neck.

She shifted so she was straddling me. My left hand moved down so it was on her neck, and then her upper back, fiddling with the bottom string of her top.

She deepened the kiss even more. I took a break and kissed her cheek, then jaw, and then then her neck, then went back up. I moved my face back to hers and closed the distance.

I would never push her into anything, so kept the kiss slow, and i could tell she loved the repect i gave her.

The kiss had turned from a heavy makeout session, to a sweet and soft one. I made sure to pour all my love for her into this one, and i could tell she was doing the same thing. I don't think Annabeth knew how much i loved, but even if she did, i made sure tell the whole story in the one kiss.

**(AN: Okay its "safe" now:)**

Eventually, we stopped kissing and once again settles into a cuddly position, my left arm around her shoulders, and her hands sandwiching my right one.

"Percy i wanna swim." "so, swim.." was my response. She looked at me like really? "Up on the surface Seaweed Brain." "Ohhh, I knew that." We both stood up and i moved us in the bubble to the surface of the water. Right before the bubble touched the top, I popped it and we both like bounced to the top.

We splashed around for a bit, which turned into a splash fight. But the only rule was I couldn't use my powers. So Annabeth ended winning, as per usual.

"Come Seaweed Brain, that was fun. And stop pouting." After our fight, we both dried off and headed back upstairs, this time in the elevator. And lets just say I wasn't happy about losing to my Wise Girl.

"It may hav been fun, but that doesn't mean i had fun. And im not pouting!" I said while pouting. "Come on, lets just go..." And with that, we both walked out of the elevator onto Annabeth's floor so i could walk her to her room.

Annabeth just laughed and said "Come on Seaweed Brain, lighten up. It was just a game."

"Yea, one that a Son of Posidon lost! Im not supposed to lost these things!"

Annabeth laughing was my only response. But i didnt really mind... she had a beautiful laugh... and voice...Im sorry what were we talking about?

"Percy? Percy!" I saw someone snapping their fingers in front of me. Then I realized that i zoned out thinking about Annabeth... While i was with Annabeth...

"Yea sorry what?" She again let out a laugh, but it was a small one this time.

We had reached her room long ago, but just talking in front of it.

"Here ya go ma lady" I bowed down to act even more medieval while i held the down open.

"Thank you kind sir." She curtsied for the same reason, and when inside. But before i closed the door, we shared one last kiss, and then i closed the door.

I got back into the elevator and back into my room. What I expected to see was everyone still doing random things and stuff. What i did not expect (which is what i got) was to see all the guys getting snacks and drinks and moving the furniture around so we had one big space in the middle.

"Hey guys...whatcha doin'?" "Hey Percy, Leo here decided to a truth and dare game so we're just setting up" said Jason as he poured Hot Cheeto Puffs into a big bowl.

"The girls are coming up in an hour." Frank said as he walked into the room.

"Then should i wear more layers?" I asked. The truth or dare games we play had a rule that if u didn't want to answer the truth or do the dare u hav to take off one article of clothing (socks and shoes dont count).

"Oh yea, we hav some...plans planned out for you guys" the Stolls said mischievously. Then they started to go and talk quietly in a corner and make gestures that didnt match the way their lips moved.

"Okay i'm gunna go get ready." as i walk to my closet to get more layers to put on. I could tell this truth or dare game would be different.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth! You're here!" I spun around seconds after I had closed the door to find the source of the voice. The source was a Thalia Grace doing her hair.

In fact, everyone was doing something like doing their own hair, picking out clothes, doing someone else's hair, or picking out someones else's clothes.

"Hey guys, are we going somewhere or something?" I asked confused. "Oh yea, we're going over to one of the guys room for a truth and dare game. Blame Leo." Said Nyssa. "Yea, it was all stupid Leo's fault." Said Drew. "Hey he's not stupid." Argued Piper.

"And here we go again." said Rachel. the fights between Piper and Drew were normal.

"Uh, yea he is. All he does is play with those stupid pieces of trash from his pockets. He doesn't have any real brain to actually make something." "AND YOU DO?!"

"Okay, I'm going to go put on some more layers." i said as Drew Tanaka **(I dunno how to spell her last name)** continued her argument with the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, Piper McLean. This was going to be one heck of a truth or dare game.

**HAPPY THURSDAY! I think that was the longest chapter yet! About 2,000 words! Dang man, long chapter! Oh and plz excuse any spelling mistakes for even though i proof-read it a few times, there still may be some mistakes. Okay so, for chapter 3, i have 45 views, 41 views and like 5 reviews for the chapter! Wow, that more than I actually thought i would get! Thats a grand total of 376 views, 197 visitors, 6 reviews, 7 followers, and 4 favorites for the entire story since it started... Which wasnt long ago! Remember, this is of right now (12th of February, 2015, nighttime) Thank you to all of those who have read (and may be reading) my story. This is my first fanfiction so my writing skills arent exactly the best... But, so basically all i hav to say is, i love Percabeth, and i love sharing my ideas with all of you guys. :)**

**Percy: Yea! See... People love me.. They come just to read about how awesome i am!**

**Annabeth: no comment**

**Percy: ANNIE UR MEAN**

**Annabeth: *glares***

**Percy: ... I Love U?... Ahhhhh! dont kill me! *runs away from Annabeth screaming***

**me: Ahh... Percabeth...;p**

**Anyways... READ AND REVIEW! ;p**


	5. AN: HELP!

Hey guys okay im really sorry i didnt update last week but that was because i realy REALLY didnt have any time to write with all the homework and i was doing soccer tryouts... We got the final results yesterday...but i didnt make first cuts soooo... yea.

And i need HELP! INSPIRATION! I need truth or dares. If u want to know who is playing, check chapter 1. Just plz truth or dare i can not think of any right now. If i get enough, i will almost definitely post next week.

SO REVIEW- TRUTH OR DARES- PLZ and remember i will need a lot because (spoiler!- kinda...) there will be two chapter playing the truth or dare game (Saturday and sunday) then classes start on monday.

And thank you all so much for all the reviews, i will post replys in the next actual CHAPTER 5, so yea. You all are so awesome and polite but remember! I take constructive criticism! And even though I i live in the US, my grammar amd spelling stuff isnt always that great. But i WILL get better over time, so thank you anyways.

Anyways... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;p


	6. Chapter 5- Truth or Dare Part 1

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and ideas. I will however need more unless you guys want the truth or dare game to end in the next chapter. I was hoping that it would go on for a few more chapters, but if you guys want monday to come faster (in the story), then let me know cause i will do that. I AM THE MASTER AND CONTROLER OF THE UNIVERSE :) **

**_Guest_: The second i read that i just smiled. It warms my heart to know that people love my story! :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_DragonWriter357_: Thank you so much for the nice comments and yea i dont really have a lot of time to proofread it cause i have a lot going on, so thank you for not making a big deal out of it. And there is a function where you can copy and paste it which is what i do because i use Wattpad to type my stories because i like there organization u guys should check it out, its awesome. Also, i will read ur story if time permits, because (as u all know) teachers like giving tons of homework along with test the next day ALTOGETHER. Which is really dumb and making everyone's grades lower. THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_tanvi. singh .33865_: Hey, okay my grammar isn't even that bad. Again, this is for the fun of Percabeth and others, not english class. (for the confused, this is my friend who gives constructive criticism.) And yes, everything is confusing to you, because... I AM THE ULTIMATE CONFUSER! :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_my fandom is better than yours_: Thz you so much! And hilarious! Thats why he's called Superman! :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_Guest_: Thz you so much, and of course completing it will take time so yea. And btw i dont forget, i run out of time. But thz u for the concerns. THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_Percabeth_: Hilarious! I am going to put that in the next chapter because i already have one for Jason in this one. But very funny! Thz you. THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_Guest_: Interesting combo. This will definitely be fun to see how this ends. Thz u for giving me ideas on future chapters. THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_Guest_: Nice idea, i had someone do one for nico, so i will be using that. But there will be plenty more of those dares in the future :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**Okay so thats all the new ones i got... i think ;p But yea, and if you review as a guest, plz put a name or some like that one person who put _percabeth_, or i had someone put _nicky _or_ teamleo316,_ thank you guys. Its a lot easier for me to identify you and so you know which reply is yours. Just a simple name like _awesome_ or _fanfiction_ or _percabeth_ will do. Thz you all for the reviews, and make sure i still get them because the more reviews i get, the faster i post.**

**Question of the chapter: Should Nico be gay, or not? (Stick to the books and reality, or fanfics and imagination [my imagination runs wild] pick one) ;p**

**Now... ON WITH THE SHOW-uh STORY- uh CHAPTER! (There we go) ;p**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Rick Riorden.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Alright who's ready for shocking truths and hilarious dares?!" Said Travis to start off the game. We were all in a room that looked close to exactly like ours, except this had food everywhere and the furniture was moved around so that we had this big empty space in the middle. I was sitting next to Percy on my left, and Thalia on my right. Next to Thalia was Nico, then Jason, Piper next to him, and Hazel next to her. After Hazel, came Frank, Leo, Connor, Travis, and then Katie. After Katie, came Chris, Clarisse, then Drew, Rachel, Nyssa, and finally Grover next to Percy.

Everyone made some kind of yes, or yea, or whatever.

"Okay first, everyone take off your socks and shoes, since they dont count here." Everyone did what they were told.

"Okay ill go first. Hmmm, Truth or dare, Dare?"

"Dare" she said immediately.

"I dare you to... do the cinnamon challenge!"

"What?! But...but... I have this allergy that doesn't allow my to have cinnamon. I'll die if i eat it." she said matter-o-factly.

"And why haven't you mentioned this before?" I ask. Rachel never said she was allergic to cinnamon. "and i have seen you do the challenge before. Whats different now, Dare?"

"Fine, I'll do it. Just hurry up i want to be over with this." She murmured defeated.

Connor jumped up and ran to the kitchen. A few seconds laters he came back with a bucket, a big bottle of water, and one of those really big spoons filled with cinnamon.

Rachel took a deep breath and put the cinnamon in her mouth. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then she spit out the cinnamon, and started coughing like crazy.

We would have helped her... but everyone was too busy laughing their faces off.

"Bahahahahahha!" Grover was doing his goat laugh which he does when he get really excited... Which is actually whenever he laughs.

"Okay okay I get it its funny. Now..." Rachel scanned the circle to see who her next victim would be. And her eyes landed on...

"Annabeth! Truth or dare?" "Dare." I said automatically. I wasn't afraid of her.

"Kiss someone on the lips other than Percy."

Everyone "Ooohhhh"ed

"This just got real!" Cried Leo. After seeing Annabeth's glare, he sunk back. "Sorry"

I got up, quickly pecked Jason on the lips, and recided back to my spot.

Jason looked surprised, and Piper... amused. I look at her in confusion and she gestured to Percy.

I looked over and saw Percy glaring at Jason and his face as red as a... well, lets just say he put tomatoes to shame...

"Percy calm down, it was a dare remember? Im still here." I tried to calm him down with those words, and it worked... in a slightly different way.

"Oh wait we started already?" Seaweed Brain said out loud.

Everyone burst out laughing on that one. And Seaweed Brain turned even more red... but for a different reason.

"He really is a seaweed brain!" Cried Clarisse, laughing along with the rest of us.

"Okay okay, I get it, I'm dumb. Now can we get on with the game? Thank you." he said while not waiting for anyone's reply.

"Okay now..." I looked around for my next victim.

"JASON. T or d."

"Uhhhhh... dare? WAIT NO-!"

"Nope too late. Its dare time!" I say. What? He said dare first... Have no mercy right?...

"Okay you have too..." I too a second and thought about his dare. Then i came to me.

"Okay, you have to dress up in a superman costume and run down the hall yelling 'Superman to the Rescue!' If you want to you can even fly down the hall."

Jason looked at me like i was the maker of his favorite video game with a big smile on face stretching the scar on his lip.

"YES. I FINALLY GET TO USE MY SUPERMAN COSTUME!" He yelled to Olympus and then ran up to his closet to put it on.

Simultaneously, me and the rest of the girls (except Piper and Thalia) Said "He has a super man costume?!" "Yup" said all the guys (and Piper and Thalia) simultaneously, again.

"Dun dada DAAA!" Said Jason as he came out in his costume and posted like the real Superman himself. He even made the wind blow through his hair.

"Okay who coming with me? Remember, only three of you can witness my awesome Superman powers."

"We are not missing this. This is so going on YouTube." said the Stolls. We had decided that they counted as one.

"I am so going. I can't miss the chance to see my baby bro make a fool out of himself." Jason pouted at this.

"Same here." said Piper. "What? I thought you were supposed to be the 'supportive girlfriend'"?

"I am." replyed Piper. "I just wanna watch you be superman."

"Okay!" He replied cheerfully.

They went outside and we decided to just continue the game while we were waiting. It was Thalia's turn now.

"Nico, truth or dare, okay dare."

"What? i didnt even say anything!" "Yea so?"

That let out a chuckle from various people.

"Okay, 7 minutes in heaven with... Reyna."

His eyes widened as big as the bowl of Cheeto Puffs he was in the middle of chewing. Reyna still had a confused look on her face. She still hadn't quite adjusted to modern life yet.

"What is this, 7 minutes your saying?"

"Nico, why dont you do show her?" Said Thalia mischievously. She even wiggled her eyebrows at the end of that suggestively.

"Shut up Thalia. Come on." he dragged Reyna to the nearest bathroom.

We continued the game still, with it being Nyssa's turn.

"Ummm, Grover, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said. But his calm face was soon turned into a scared one for Nyssa had on a scary face that would of scared me. It was scaring me. We could all hear Grocer murmur "oh shoot".

"Wait! The 7 minutes are done. Let me go get them... who wants to come with?"

Hazel and Jason's hands shot up and they raced to the door. Hazel looked excited, but it looked like Jason already knew what was to be expected. Nico and Jas have been a little strange lately...

But when the door opened, we heard the sounds of... Slide? (A hand game) They strolled out and sat back down in their spots.

"You people have horrible games." said Reyna, even though she was smiling a bit. Did something else happen in there?

But at that time, Jason, the Stolls, Thalia, and Piper all came back into the room, laughing their asses off. They couldn't even stand up, well barely. Thalia, who was laughing the least, plugged in the video cam into the TV and the video played.

We all watched in silence as he went down the hall knocking on every door.

"That wasn't part of the plan, but he wanted to do it for a bigger audience." Whispered Thalia to everyone.

We saw as almost every guy, and some girls, watch as Jason walked slowly down back towards the camara and his friends. Travis (or Connor) moved it so we could see Jas's serious face. Well, as serious as it can get while wearing blue tights, underwear over it, a red Superman cape and shirt, but both with the letter J on it in green.

"Fellow citizens, I will now demonstrate my amazing flying abilities for you. DUPERMAN TO THE RESCUE!"

Everyone including the people on TV and me burst out laughing.

"HE EVEN SAID DUPERMAN INSTEAD OF SUPERMAN! BAHAHAHHAHA!" Cried one guy pointing to Jason.

He slammed into the wall on the other side of the hall that sent everyone into another fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay that's enough of my awesome superman powers." Said Jason as he went to turn off the TV. "Now, who's turn is it?"

"I was just about to tell Grover his Truth, and here it is: If you weren't dating Juniper right now, who in this room would you date?" Said Nyssa, getting everyone excited for the answer. Of course whatever the answer was, it's not like we were going to tell Juniper. We had all decided before that what happens in this room, stays in this room. We liked playing truth or dare games a lot.

Back to the present. We all watched as Grover turned beet red and looked down. We all stretched forward towards him to hear who he would date, because we knew he would basically whisper it.

Then he said it, but of course no one heard it. But i guess Clarisse really wanted to know.

"SAY IT LOUDER GODDAMMIT!" She basically sceamed at Grover.

"Katie. There, happy?" He again whispered the last part, and looked up at everyones reactions.

**Katie's POV**

I was shocked. Even more so then when Travis asked me out. Speaking of Travis, i could feel his hand tighten around mine, and could his face red in anger too, but it was more of a strawberry pink, a lot lighter than what mine would have looked like.

"Okay fine, lets get on with this." said Grover, trying to continue the game. But that might have been a little hard considering that everyone was literally "LSHMSFOAIDMT"ing. ([as Leo said afterwards] Laughing so hard my sombrero falls off and i drop my taco.)But what he said next shut everyone up.

"Clarisse, t or d?"

"Give me your best dare."

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

**OMGS WHAT DARE WILL CLARISSE GET?! I dont know personally because i was a little disappointed about how little reviews i got, but the ones i did get were awesome. Like how do you guys come up with this stuff? Anyways, theres the chapter, chapter 5. It was 1,620 words not including the authors notes. Thats a lot of words! Plz excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. I cut it off there because i didnt want it to get too long. PLZ review with more truth and dares. I NEED THEM. like i have no inspiration whatsoever because these past weeks and the next one is like test week for us. So truth or dares. And i got quite a few for percy or Jason. I like that someone gave one with reyna and nico, BUT MORE VARIETY. maybe something with Greeks against romans? You decide. Review and let me know.**

**Okay so, so far, i have 132 views and 112 visitors. THATS AWESOME! That was just for chapter 4! Keep it up u guys! For the whole thing, i have 1,063 views, 428 visitors, 15 followers, and 9 favorites! Amazing. Remember this is of right now. (Morning of March 7, 2015) Keep it up you guys! Ill be posting once i have 20 reviews, I currently have 15. U can do it! 5 more! ;p**

**Anyways... REVIEW READ REVIEW! ;p**


	7. AN: Really sorry! :I

Hey guys okay im really sorry ONCE AGAIN i tricked u (maybe O.o) into thinking that this is an update but obviously its not. I again havent had anytime to write this week, and i got like no reviews, maybe one. I will post next week if i get enough. Or even PM me if u get more and can't review. But i can post once i get more truth or dares, because its not like im not thinking of them, its just that i too busy living without a life at the moment ;p.

SO REVIEW- TRUTH OR DARES! If i dont get that many of course ill get some but i thought it would be nice if u guys got to participate. But i will post next time, promise.

And i already have tons for Jason, and thinking of Percy ones is easy so... Yea. Try to do other people. Drew and Rachel are playing. I haven't decided on if she is going to be nice or a beach ;), so depending on the reviews/truth ir dares i get... Yea

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Should Rachel be nice or a beach ( super mean;)?

Just let me know if you guys think of any truth or dares!

Anyways... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;p


	8. Chapter 6- Truth or Dare Part 2

**Disclaimer: If i was Rick Riordan, would i be writing Fanfiction? Yea, thats what i thought. ;) I only own the plot, the school, and the SOME characters in the school. ;p**

**_Truth is Vocaloid:_** **awesome dare. I kinda put it in, but the truth ir dare were starting to take too long and the chapter was getting long, so i hope it's okay i did that to your idea in the story ( you will see :II ). But great idea :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**_xXOmegaMasterXx_: hilarious! "I am so putting that in this chapter" was my first though when i read that. And it will continue over to the next chapter. There will actually be a few that will continue. But yea, awesome idea dude. THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**_Pink lady of love_: Awesome idea. Unfortunately, i had already writtin the beginning before you reviewed. BUT DO NOT DESPAIR! I will be putting that idea in the future! I wish i had thought of that... awesome man.. :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**_Guest_: Once again, amazing ideas. I put both of them in this chapter, as will see/already saw. Just a suggestion: plz put a name instead of guest. I do get reviews from guests but they do put a random name like nooneknows or nicky or percabeth or something like that. Just so i can identify you when i write these replies. And also, you will know which reply refers to you. JUST A SUGGESTION! :) But once again, awesome idea that i wonder where you came up with them (or heard them O.o) THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**_Nooneknows_: I slightly agree with you. Obviously Percy can only be with Annabeth, and it is fun to write a mean Rachel, but i also think we should give her a chance. I think if she is going to be mean, she should be REALLY mean, no mercy. But yea... i might have an idea that you started... :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**_SingingAllDay_: I also slightly agree with you. I think we should give her a chance to be nice, but it is fun to write mean Rachel. You and the person above ^^^^^^^^ have given me an idea to solve this mean Rachel nice Rachel thing. If you really want to know ahead of time what it is.. pm me and ill let you impatient people know whether Rachel is mean or nice, or you can wait till the next chapter. And thz you for the truth and dares. They will definitely be going in the NEXT chapter. I couldn't find a place to put them in this one, so the next chapter they will go! :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**Flashback:**

_"Okay fine, lets get on with this." said Grover, trying to continue the game. But that might have been a little hard considering that everyone was literally "LSHMSFOAIDMT"ing. ([as Leo said afterwards] Laughing so hard my sombrero falls off and i drop my taco.) But what he said next shut everyone up._

_"Clarisse, t or d?"_

_"Give me your best dare."_

**Piper's POV**

"Be nice to Percy... for the rest of the game." Grover said with a smirk on his face.

Clarisse had a really angry look on her face, like at any time she would stand up and stab Grover with her electric spear.

But then her face calmed down. Like she had found a way out of it. Knowing her, she probably had.

"You know what idiot, I think being mean to Fish boy strengthens his kept-brain. So I'm good."

And with that she takes off her leather jacket (leaving a blood red Camp Half-Blood shirt... Wait what?!) And throws it in Percy's face. No one thought it would Clarisse that would reject a truth or dare first, so everyone was still staring awestruck even after she called my name.

"Beauty Queen, t or d?"

"Truth?" I say, but this time it comes out more like a question.

"Is it truth or not?"

I take a moment to think about it, and I realize I dont want to go do some random dance on the street or kiss some random guy. But I also don't want to spill my secrets to Clarisse, she **will **remember them. "No, it's Dare." I say firmly.

"7 Oh-so-fun minutes in heaven with Jason.."

"Gladly." I say with a relieved smile on my face.

Jason leads me away to one of the bathrooms and immediately locks the door.

He uses the air to put me up on the counter, and immediately ambushes my lips with his... but it's the good kind of ambushing... The kind I dont mind...

I wrap my legs around his lower back and he pulls me closer with his arms around my back. His right hand moves to caress my cheek, and my right hand moves through his wheat field of hair.

We tongues battle for dominance, in the end I win... Of course.

His left hand me goes onto my lower back, under my shirt and slowly moving it up.

I guess we didn't realize that Leo must have picked the lock and opened the door because it was then that we heard Leo say, "Yea Jason get some!"

He instantly flew back into the far wall and made a big thump sound. He was laughing...

Someone on the other side most likely pounded on the wall and said, "Yo dude calm down, she ain't goin' anywhere."

Oh course we had stopped kissing by now, but that comment made everyone burst out laughing... except Jason and I.

Our faces were as red as Jupiter. Ironic i know right? Ha.

So I guess that's why she had us do 7 minutes in heaven... so someone else would open the door and get pummeled into the wall. Most likely the Stolls or Leo.

It took about 10 to 20 minutes for us to calm down. Jason got a chance to go next door and get the dude who was yelling earlier, and force him to play too. The guys name was Marco Antonio-Valdaz. Great, another Leo.

"Okay guys, lets get to it! Who's first?" He said rubbing his hands together.

He was yet another Hispanic teen. With caramel colored skin, brown hair, a mischievous look in his eyes that would want you to make sure you still have your phone, and pearl-white teeth in a big smile. He was like a mix of the Stolls and Leo... but with more Leo.

"I am." I say.

I look around the room for my next victim, someone who hasn't done anything yet.

"Travis! Truth or dare?" I say knowing he'll say dare.

"DARE. I ain't no loser!" Everyone who already picked truth looked at him in a menacing way.

"Take Katie to a private room for 10 min. Like a bathroom or closet." **(In this story only Percabeth and Jasper exist. So all the other couples just really like each other... NOT FOR LONG! ;)**

Both of their faces turnes bright red as they both slowly got up, and Travis pulled Katie to the biggest walk-in closet. The guys started betting that they would come out as an item.

**Katie's POV**

I blushed furiously as Travis pulled me into one of the closets. His hand was so warm...

He opened the door and bowed, letting my go first.

"Ladies first, my lady." He said in one of the medival voices.

"Thank you kind sir." I curtsied and replied in the same voice.

We both went in and he locked the door behind us. It was kinda dark, but you could still see pretty well. I went all the way around the room in amazement. When I got back to facing the door, I turned around and was surprised to see Travis standing to close. But something in me didn't want him to go farther, but _closer._

My hand reached for the light switch to my right, but before my hand touched it, Travis grabbed it and held it in his hand. His right hand came up and cradled my cheek. We both moved forward, a centimeter at a time.

Then I heard him say, "Screw it." to himself and he took my head in his hands and closed the distance between our lips.

We kissed slow and sweet. And we both could tell that the other was trying to put all the love for the other into this one kiss.

It quickly turned heated. We were both gasping for breath but didn't stop. He took a moment and kissed the corner of my mouth, my jaw, my neck, all the way down to my collar bone and back, before meeting my swollen lips once again.

We stopped and put our foreheads together, breathing heavy. He was leaning against the wall.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"Well, what do you think?" I reply as I kiss him one more time.

His hand moves to my back under my shirt, slowly going up. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. His hand starts to fiddle with the back of my bra strap.

"Go Travis!" Yelled Connor ruining the whole moment.

I scream as I fall butt-first on the floor and Travis, in the proccess of turning around to hit/yell/kill Connor, slams side-first into the wall and then falls butt-first onto the floor next to me.

We're both red and with swollen lips, but with our combined glares, Connor quickly backs up back into the previous room.

We all get up and get back to our circle to continue the game. But I don't miss the exchange of money throughout various hands belonging to guys.

"Okay..." Travis says as he looks around for his victum.

For the first time **(in forever! ;)**, I actually look at him. I mean I've seen him tons of times, I know what he looks like, but this time I properly look at him and his features.

He has coffee brown hair, and a tan from being at the beach so much. His eyebrows are arched and make u want to make sure u have all your stuff, but not money. You don't really have to worry about your money because you can tell that he's to nice to take it... he's more into shiny stuff. Travis is wearing a blue T-shirt with a really bad pun on it, and black skinny jeans. It's our own personal joke to make T-shirts and see who can make the best/worst one. His says "Check Your Pocket... After I Run Away". His jaw bones are prominent as he talks, and his eyes have a sparkle to them. When he talks he uses his hands, because when we were 14 he read that when you use your hands while talking, it makes you seem more intelligent and make whoever is listening is more likely to believe you. After a while, it just became a habit.

"Katie?" I hear someone whisper. I look to my left and see Chris looking at me with raised eyebrows. I guess I was staring for a while, because Travis was now telling Marco his dare.

"If you had to tell someone your biggest secret, who would it be? Basically who do you trust the most by looks."

He get a mischievous look on his face and then calmly points to Annabeth and says, "Her, Blond what's your name. Can I have ur number? I lost mine."

About half of us- no wait- ALL of us facepalm but he doesn't see because he's to busy staring at Annabeth. Percy's face is as red as the Hot Cheetos he's eating.

She replys, "Of course, let me go write it down. Percy can you show me where the sticky notes and pen is?"

"What? Oh.. OH okay yea sure follow me."

She muttured Seaweed Brain and followed him, no doubt to come up with a plan and talk.

**Annabeth's POV**

"I dont like that guy." is the first thing Percy said after we were out of earshot.

"Well of course you dont he asked for my number."

Percy rolled his eyes at me (thats a first).

"Look Percy, I have a plan. All I ask of you is to have him do 7 minutes in heaven with me sometime and let the rest happen."

He looked horrified that I would make him put his girlfriend in a closet with a player for 7 minutes with no supervision, but I guess he trusted me (being a daughter of Athena and all) and agreed to the agreement.

I push him against the counter and give a long but sweet kiss. He obviously kisses back with, giving me permission to carry on with my plan.

"Okay fine, but sure you'll be careful? I don't wanna hear anything out of that closet that I've heard before in another room." he said after a while, still with a flushed face and swollen lips. I doubt I looked any different.

"I'll be fine. I'd worry for him, not me." I winked at him and walked back to the main room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find the things but I'll make it up to you later." I said to Marco while winking at him.

He looked at me like I was a goddes (Get it?), while the others looked at me like I was crazy. Then slowly, one by one the girls got the plan, and played along.

Piper whispered to Jason and he looked immediately amused. Then the joke spread to every boy other than Percy and Marco, cause Percy knew and Marco cause... yeah.

"Alright Marco, your turn." I said suggestively.

He grinned and mouthed "later" to me. I fake giggled and looked down, pretending to be embarrassed. At that point Percy choked on his water and had to have Grover help him not to die.

"Okay so... Jason, you seem like the guy everyone picks on today so Truth or dare?"

"Superman only picks dares."

"Kiss the next random object you come in contact with."

Everyone looked amused at this, wanting to see how it would turn out.

"Okay, will do. Until then, LET THE GAMES CONTINUE! Drew! Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not a loser." she said in her nasely voice. Everyone rolled their eyes at the loser comment. She didn't know what was coming.

"Kiss the principal."

I could hear everyone's stifled laughs, and everyone could see Drew's horrified expression.

"Wait, guys check your phones. The school sent an email that the principal's plane got delayed so he won't be here till next week." Said Percy.

Everyone looked at their phones to make sure, and it turned out he wouldn't be here for a week.

"See, now i cant do it. Pick another one." Said Drew looking pleased with herself.

"Oh nu uh, it still counts as you not doing it so you have to take off an article of clothing." said Leo.

"Look, honey, if you wanted me to take off clothes you could have just said so." said Drew sweetly while ripping off her shirt.

This time, every boy in the room (even the taken ones) choked on some food, drink, or their own tongues. Under her pink shirt, Drew had on a lacy black bra, that was like a whole size too small for her, so it didn't even cover much up. More like pushed stuff out.

Meanwhile, all the girls were having a fun time looking at the boy's reactions.

Percy pulled me on top of his lap, along with Travis to Katie, Jason to Piper, and even Marco to Rachel. I could feel something poking against my thigh, and I guess so did the other girls, because we all burst out laughing at our boyfriend's (in some cases "friend/boyfriend") antics.

"Okay so, Percy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said behind me.

"Are you a virgin?"

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

**OHHH CLIFFY... kinda... ;p**

**Thz you guys so much for the wait, even though there isn't many of you reading this. I literally jump up and down in happiness when i get a review saying that you liked my story, so thz to all of you who reviewed. And also to those of you whi are plainly just reading this. You might have a reason as to not reviewing (no time, site doesn't let you, laziness), so if you're just reading this, thz you because i know my writing isn't the best, i suck at grammar and spelling. I have my friends review it but they dont always have time to review all my chapters so the writing isnt the best. Wow this is a big paragraph. In short, THZ TO EVERYONE. :)**

**Okay so, so far i have 128 views and 106 visitors for chapter 5- truth or dare part 1. In March alone for the whole story, i have 940 views, and 277 visitors. Thats a grand total of 1,975 views, 691 visitors, 21 reviews, 12 favorites, and 19 followers for the whole dang smacken' thing. OMGS THATS A LOT! I am bursting with happiness while im writing this and when i typed those numbers. You guys are amazing... :) (remember: this is of nighttime of March 26, 2015. I posted it March 27, 2015)**

**Truth or dare is still going on so a few more dares or truths wouldn't hurt, but i dont need them as urgently now. But still 3 more reviews till next post. :)**

**What do you guys think? Percy= virgin or not? AND SNEEK PEEK OPTION! If you want a sneek peek of the next chapter, be the first one to CORRECTLY answer this question:**

**What character has freckles and raven black hair? (Hint: she is playing!) **

**Private message the answer so i can give you a sneek peek. Good luck! ;)**

**Anyways... READ AND REVIEW! ;p**


	9. Chapter 7- Truth or Dare Part 3

**Disclaimer: Do you you see this bad writing?! Rick Riorden writes a LOT better and more professional. Therefore, I am not him, and therefore, do not own MOST of the characters in this story.**

**_Pink lady of love_: Great idea, which i would use only if I don't already have plans for that thought... you'll see in the future chapters of the story. Awesome idea though, and thx u so much. THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**GoddessofFiction: Okay... i don't exactly know what u mean by that but thz u so much for the comment, it warms my heart to know people like it. Obviously the plot hasn't picked up yet, and i plan to make this story about 20-30 chapters... Long ways to go people. THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**giraffesplaycello: AWWWW thz u so much! :)And I'll definitely do that last request. ;) THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**Dessy C: Thz u so much. Even short and sweet ones like that still mean a lot to me, so thz u. THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**SingingAllDay: Thz u and yes i know, it took me a while as did this one. I am just finding out i have a life (barely) so yea and school work is a pain. Thz you though for being so considerate about it, and that goes to everyone reading my stories too. :) I'll try to update more, promise. :) (I did one reply because i saw both were more or less the same :) ) THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**giraffesplaycello: All i can say is, HOW DO U COME UP WITH THESE?! Theses dare are ones that i will definitely use in the next chapter if I haven't already. Im planning to finish up truth or dare in the next chapter if not the one after that, then get on with the plot. And thz u so much for using people who haven't had that many truth or dares in the game yet. Once again, thz u for these dares and yet again, HOW THE HECK DO U COME UP WITH THESE THINGS?! ;p THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**Guest: Yes, it is actually kinda annoying when people do that. But i do confess saying only that in some of my reviews for other stories. And thz u so much for the comment, its nice to know im not at least horrible at writing. ;p THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**Bob: Awwwwww, thz u so much. Theres not much i can say other then that im grateful that my story if one of ur favs. Even if you put all the stories you read onto favs, im still happy to be a part of it. ;) ;p THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**wiseone13: All i can say is, thz you for reviewing just to say lol. Like seriously, u could of just like said lol in your head and moved on your merry way, but no, you had to review. And thz you for that. And i say to you back once again: LOL. ;p THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**Thz you all for the reviews and also to all of those who reviewed to me in your head ;), and also to everyone who read/is reading my story.**

**Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY ;p**

**HAPPY EARTH DAY!**

**Flashback:**

**_"Okay so, Percy. Truth or dare?"_**

**_"Truth." he said behind me._**

**_"Are you a virgin?"_**

**Annabeth's POV**

Me and Percy's faces are probably bright red at this point.

"Uhhh... no..."

Everyone "oooohhhhhhhh"ed at that response.

"Okay okay, let's keep going." Says Percy. "Okay... Piper. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth... WAIT NO DARE!"

"Okay, dare. You have to... get in a drinking contest with... Grover." I was surprised at this because Grover wasn't exactly a heavy drinker, or a drinker at all. We had yet to see a drunk Grover or Piper for that matter.

Piper nods her head and the Stolls jump up to get the number of supplies while she and Grover sit in front of each other in the center of the circle. Connor brings a small table and 10 shot cups. Travis brings a bottle of Vodka and 10 more cups. We count down from 3 and they both start. Whoever passes out or throws up first loses.

Grover immediately starts choking them down, but Piper starts slow, in a steady pace. Everyone starts to cheer someone on, taking a side. By the time Grovers at 15, Piper's at 10, by the time he's at 18, she's at 16, and by the time he's at 25, Piper's already at 35.

At this point, everyone's screaming their names into oblivion. "COME ON GROVER YOU GOTZ THIS!" "PIPER SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS! COME ON!" Its actually pretty hilarious. Oh course, I was just watching and geting my ears blasted off as Percy "cheered on" Grover. "GO G-MAN! COME ON A LITTLE LONGER! GO GROVVVVVVEEERRRRR!"

At this point I had enough. I soon also began to scream Piper's name and blasted Percy's ears off in the proccess.

"COME ON PIPES! SHOW THEM WHOS BOSS! COME ON PIPES, GIRL YOU GOTZ TTTTHHHIISSSS!"

Ahh, sweet sweet revenge.

While trying to chock down number 31, Grover jumps up and runs to the bathroom, throws up, then comes back and collapses in his spot. Piper stops at 40 and crawls back to her spot on Jason's lap. She's definitely drunk 'cause she's swaying and giggling like crazy.

"Pipes your turn!" Clarisse yells at her.

"Jason! Your touching the bowl!" Everyone looked at Jason and he was mid-crunch into a potato chip. He looked at his hands, to the bowl, to Piper, to us and back again a few times.

"Wha...?" He asks, afraid to keep chewing.

"Kiss the bowl. Your dare." We're all amazed she was the only one to remember the dare. Well Piper sure is revealing some hidden talents tonight.

"Oh." He says finishing his chip, He kisses the bowl then immediately jumps back.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" Jason yells rubbing his nose violently. "Theres spice in ma nose!" How did he not notice he was eating jalapeño chips.

Jason drops the bowl and jumps up towards the kitchen. Dropping Piper on the ground in the process. But the Stolls had put a brink on the ground next to the kitchen doorway entrance for some other dare later and it happened to be right in his path. So while running to the kitchen to wash his nose of the spicy-ness, he trips over the brink and because of his flying power, he flys straight into the cabnet head-first and then falls to the ground. After seeing that scene, well, let's just say I don't think anyone of us has laughed that much in a long time. He can barely stand. He drinks some water and sat back down with Piper on his lap. Well, more like a Piper whose laughing her aphrodite-blessed fave off. But not without stringing a line of Greek curses at the Stolls and Hermes for having them.

"Okay! DARE TIMMMEE!" Yells Piper still drunk. "Rachie. I dare u you to go to my friend Bubby's room and give them that thing with the oracle!"

"I didn't even get to pick..." Rachel murmurs, "and who the heck is Bubby?!"

"He's down the yellow brick road" says Piper, "come on I'll show you." She got up skipped over to Rachel, then pulled her out the door.

"Im gunna go watch." Says Jason worriedly. Everyone knew that he was going because he wanted to make sure no guy suddenly took an interest in her, if you know what I mean.

"Okay let's continue" says Percy, "who's next?"

**Jason's POV**

Now let's get this straight, I love Piper. BUT, that doesn't mean I like it when she's drunk. Okay fine, maybe I like it, but seriously man today she is hilarious. She skipped over to some pour person's room while singing "We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!", while dragging Rachel with her. SHE NEVER SKIPS. She would rather run or walk than skip any day. I'm walking behind them watching while silently laughing, and in slight awe of her.

She was wearing maroon jeans with a white tank top. But the tank top had on of those lace half shirts (like a cropped top maybe?) attached to the front of it. It showed off her curves and arm muscles. I watched Piper as her choppy brown hair danced with her. When she jumped, her hair jumped with her, when she twirled, her hair twirled with her, when she stopped to look behind her and call my name, her hair stopp- wait what?

"JASON! Come on Sparky let's go!" She yelled... wait yelled?

I had managed to get a good ways away from them as I had stopped walking while I was "staring" at Piper. I wouldn't call it staring, but you would and there's no point arguing about that. I ran over to her and Rachel while they knocked on the door.

"Uhh can iI help u?" Says the guy at the door. He was shirtless with solid black flannel pajama bottoms.

"Yea um, I'm an oracle and I'm here to give you your prophecy." Says Rachel, boring her eyes into him.

"Oh um, okay." The guy said. "But they are here because...?"

"Oh they are the ones who get to go on the quest with you." replied Rachel.

"Oh but I thought I got to choose...?" Said the poor confused guy.

"Well this ones different" she says "so move over." We were getting impatient at this point so Rachel just pushed the guy aside and we walk/skipped into his dorm room. It was exactly the same other than the color and the things in the room. There was no one else here, but there was stuff on all the beds. On the TV was a paused Call of Duty game, and there were pillows and blankets on the floor where he must have been playing. Next to the pillows and blankets were bowls of Flammin' Hot Cheeto Puffs and other types of Flammin' Hot chips.

We all sat down on the bed with the least stuff.

"Okay soooo, fire away." He says, then quickly adds, "Not literally! I had one guy do that once." We shared a little smile at that.

Rachel took a deep breath and started the prophecy.

Rachel was gunna do a funny and fake one, but all of a sudden, her eyes turned green, and she started saying a real prophecy.

**_Born of Sun and blessed by Flame_**

**_Must save two doves known by name _**

**_Forced to walk through Crete_**

**_For the three to make ends meet_**

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Im soo sorry. Every Thursday that passed i was like "I need to post my story today" and then ran out of time. I know thats no excuse but i have read over this chapter a few time and im posting on a non-Thursday so i can soothe impending suspension. If there are any mistakes or false info let me know and ill change it. (Other than "this characters dead now" cause im making them alive!) But yea let me know what you think! :)**

**Anyways... For the previous chapter, I have 105 views and 120 visitors. That pretty good but i cant blame you guys for not wanting to read my story that much anymore... Its kinda of dragging on... But for the entire story, i have 2,604 views, 31 reviews, 12 favorites, and 21 followers... HOLY FUDGE CAKES THATS A LOT! XD But hey remember this is of the morning of April 25, 2015. So obviously its going to increase as you guys read this. But OMGS I cant believe this many people read my story. Im still just a person who read fanfiction to keep the story alive and going and writes becase i love to create things and have people at least like them, MORE OR LESS HAVE OVER 2,000 VIEWS ON IT! Wow, but hey, i wouldnt be writing this without you guys.. ;)**

**Now about the story... I've decided that im going to do little sneak peek contests now and then. As in, i would ask a question (personal, about the story, about PJO, About other stories, u never know! :) ), and the first person to CORRECTLY Answer it, gets a sneek peek at the next chapter. BUT BEWARE. The sneek peek WILL end in the middle of a sentence. (TFIOS REFERENCE! XD) But yea, good luck.**

**But before i ask the question, i need some help for the story. Should i make the journey with prophecy i just wrote into this story, (like go back and forth every other chapter) or make it into a new story completely. (but like have it be the same people and prophecy)? What should i do? Review or PM me and let me know! :)**

**QOTC: At this point, how many couples are there in the story? Who?**

**Whoever reviews first with the CORRECT answer, get a sneek peek at the next chapter! (You guys might want to pm me (private message) me the answer on this ;))**

**GOOD LUCK! :) MAY TYCHE AND NIKE AND ATHENA BE WITH YOU! ;)**

**Anyways... READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 8- The Quest

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, would I be writing fanfiction? Yea, thought so. I only own tht plot, the school, and SOME of the characters in the school.**

**Rachel's POV**

I can't believe that just happened. We had all pre-decided silently that I would give a fake dare and send him on a wild goose chase. But then all of a sudden, I zoned out. It all turned green. It felt as if I was being dragged into midair. Then I collapsed and my head felt like someone turned it into a tilt-a-world. Then I saw the familiar looks of sadness and fear and confusion all staring me in the face. That moment I knew, the truth or dare game had just ended, and it wouldn't be starting again any time soon.

**•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•***

**Jason's POV**

Everyone just stared at me as if they were counting on me to figure things out. I started looking at Piper as she is usually the one who rescues me in my times of confusion. But she was too busy braiding part of her hair. I looked at Rachel, but she was still trying to figure herself out. I didn't even know the guy sitting next to me, so I decided that was a good place to start.

"Hi, I'm Jason." I said.

"Yeah... I'm Xander..."

"Just so you know, that wasn't supposed to happen. This is Rachel, Oracle of Delphi. And that's Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite, Hero of Olympus, and Head Counselor of Cabin Ten." I said, pointing to the correct person as I spoke their name.

"Since we're doing titles, I'm Xander, Son of Apollo, Blessed by Ares, and Friend of Camp Jupiter. Wait, your name is Jason right? Everyone was always talking about you. I asked this one guy if I can meet you, and he just look at me like I was the dumbest person he ever saw...?" Xander said, slowing down at the end. Obviously he's asking "What the heck did that mean?". I'd get to that later.

I just realized I hadn't said my own title yet, so I started with that.

"That's a story for another time. Well, I'm Jason, as you know, Son of Jupiter, Hero of Olympus, Head Counseler of Cabin One, Brother of Artemis's Lieutenant in the Hunters of Artemis, oh and Pipes is my girlfriend." I couldn't hide my smile after that. I thought O saw some... was that sadness in his eyes? I put that in the back of my head for later and continued.

"Then there's Champion of Juno, former Praetor of the Fifth Cohort/ First/ Twelfth Legion, and Pontifex Maximus."

"WOAH! You're a Pontifex Maximus?! That's so cool..." said Xander with a look of amazement on his face. Then he added, "What's a Pontifex Maximus?" I smiled at him with a little chuckle.

"Well you only get promoted to it in emergency situations. This one guy, Octavian, he promoted himself when the praetor wasn't around, and that's basically like saying he's the emperor."

"He made _himself_ Pontifex Maximus? That's messed up dude..." He said with astonishment.

I looked over at Piper to see if she was sober enough to help me figure out what to do, but she must have fallen asleep, because she was snoring into tomorrow. Rachel was a mortal so she didn't really know much about what to do in these situations. I made the split-second decision to go back to the room with everyone and ask what to do. Annabeth will probably have an idea.

"Ok, I have an idea. Rachel, go back to our dorm room with Xander. Don't tell anyone anything. Just say that the game is over and when Jason comes back, he'll tell you why. Okay? Got it?" I said to Rachel. I might need some alone time to wake Piper up... she tends to get nightmares a lot more now.

"Okay, got it. Hurry though, okay?" I replied back with fake confidence.

After they had left, I worked on waking up Piper.

After being with her for so long, I realized that she still had dreams about her dad being kidnapped, and most of the time they included our friends. But these ones she couldn't do anything. Sometimes the nightmares included me. My Piper had to stand there, watching the people who she loved the most, slowly die in front of her, not being able to do anything. The only weird part was that she never woke up screaming like the rest of us. Or even with a hard time breathing. She woke up like normal (which isn't normal for us) and acted like she never got nightmares. But that was when we were with others. When we were alone, she would completly break apart. She would say how she never wanted that to happen, how she could do nothing and how much that killed her from the inside. We would sit for hours on end, just talking and cuddling.

I talked about my dreams too. But it was about being separated. About us not being together for a long time, then later when we could see each other again she would be kissing Percy. Everytime I had a nightmare it was almost always that one. Yes, okay fine, I was jealous of Percy Jackson. But he managed to go through TWO Great Prophecies, survive both camps while somehow remembering the other, go to Tartarus WITH Annabeth and back, got named the Sea Prince, and girls swoon if he even _glances_ at them.

But back to Piper. There was only one way that I've learned to pull her out of a nightmare. I pressed my lips to hers, and held them there for a while. Eventually, she started kissing back. We parted, and I helped her sit up on the bed.

"You okay?" I asked softly. She probably had a massive hangover.

"Huh?" Yup, definitely a big one. "Oh uh yea I'm fine. I was waiting for my head to start hurting like crazy, but I feel perfectly normal. Not like wanting to throw up. I guess after your body gets used to the alcohol, as in day after day, you start feeling normal." She started to yawn and get up.

I am extremely confused at this point. As far as I knew, this was her first time drinking at all. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Okay, well come on Pipes lets go. Truth or Dare is over and its time to stop the party."

We walked together, hand-in-hand, back to the dorm room with Xander and Rachel trailing behind us, as they had waited outside the door while I was waking up Piper.

Piper and I burst into the room first, ready to tell them the truth. But it might take a while to get them to listen, as everyone was tangled up in a game of twister. All of a sudden, Hazel, who is standing, yells, "Right hand green!" After a lot of groans, everyone fell down in this big lump of limbs.

The four of us carefully walked into the room so we didn't step on anyone and fall ourselves. We made our way over the lump of limbs amd bodies, sat down, and watched as they untangled themselves. Eventually, after a lot of cursing and yelling and embarrassment, we all ended up in a circle again. It looked like Frank and Hazel's clothes were switched, and Connor was wearing only a diaper made out of... was that toilet paper? I had heard Leo talking earlier, but every sentence rhymed. Wow, we missed a lot.

Before anyone started the game again, I blurt out, "TruthorDareisoverwehaveaanotherprophecybutnoneofusareinit."

"What?!" Everyone said simultaneously. I took a deep breath a said again, slower, "Truth or Dare is over. We have another prophecy, but none of us are in it." It stayed quiet as they all pondered over my words for a bit. In a few seconds, everyone realized that the random kid we walked in with was the Child of the Prophecy.

**PRESENT TIME (I started writing in present tense, and I didn't want to have to change all of it, so I just made it present time. Basically, it's the same time, just different tenses.)**

"What was the prophecy?" Percy asks after a while. We all look at Rachel as she takes a deep breath and starts again. She had gotten good at going into that oracle type state on her own when people wanted to hear a prophecy again.

The silence deepened when she started. Her eyes turned green, and she would have floated into the air if it wasn't for Drew and Nyssa holding her arms down. She started speaking the prophecy for the second time:

_**Born of Sun and blessed by Flame,**_

_**Must save two doves known by name,**_

_**Forced to walk through Crete,**_

_**For the three to make ends meet.**_

Rachel started to collapse again, but Drew and Nyssa once again helped her from falling and hitting her head. They layed her down as everyone processed what the oracle had said in their brains quietly.

"What do we do?" Travis asks, breaking the heavy silence. "I mean, obviously Xander is going on the quest, but...when? With who? And Xander, what does it mean when it says, 'two doves _known by name_?'"

Everyone's eyes focus on Xander, waiting for his answer. After taking a few deep breaths, he starts:

"I had two best friends, they were both daughters of Aphrodite, hence the two doves part. But I had never really met them in person. My other friend, who is also currently my roommate, added me to a group chat once so I could meet them. He said he wanted all his friends to know each other so he didn't have to pick at times who to hang out with. Eventually, the three of us really got to know each other. We became really good friends, best friends. The thought never occurred to any of us to send a picture of what we looked like. You could say we were kind of like pen pals, but better. We would instantly know each other if we met, but by the personality, not by appearance. We were friends for all of summer, about two months. They didn't live at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron had let them stay at their dad's house, he just put a mini barrier around it so they were safe. Then, the day I got here to start the school year, they disappeared. They stopped texting me, calling me, everything. I thought they had just lost their phones, got them taken away, or changed phone numbers or something. I didn't really think much of it. That was two days ago. Obviously I'm worried now.

"Travis, I'm going alone. This is something I have to do by myself. I'm going to go pack my things and leave. I know where to go. I've trained for these things. _We've_ trained for these things. I have to save them." He finishes.

**•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for waiting so long. To my remaining fans, and maybe some new ones, I hope you enjoy the story. I had a bit of writers block for a long while, but i got some ideas from a friend and BOOM- new chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating for such a long time. But thanks to everyone who reviewed to my story. Okay so for the last chapter, I have 58 views and 44 visitors. And for the whole story, I have a total of 23 followers, 13 favorites, 3,455 views, and 1,081 visitors! OMGS THATS A LOT. I can't believe that many people have read it that many times! Thanks to everyone who has read it, I do this because I love to write. And knowing that you guys love my story is awesome. ;p**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**_giraffesplaycello_: Thz you so much. Its that little reassurance from random people that keeps me going! ;p But really thank you. And i kinda already figured that out! ;) THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**_my fandom is better than yours_: Is this soon enough? ;p Even though thats all u said, Its still nice to know that you guys haven't completely given up on this story and me. So thz you for that :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**Thz to all you guys for reviewing and reading my story. I'll try to update more. If you haven't already, plz read my other story "Friend... Or Foe?" Its also Percabeth one. It only has two chapters but plz try it out! Thz to all you guys once again!**

**Anyways... READ AND REVIEW! ;p**


	11. Chapter 9- Classes Begin

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Rick Riordan!**

**Percy's POV**

"PERCY!" Screamed someone into my ear.

"WAAH-!" I said as I fell face-down on the floor.

"What was that for?!" I yelled at whoever woke me up from my somewhat-peaceful sleep.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Jason said as he hurriedly ran his hands through his hair in a failed attempt to make it presentable.

"Oh shit!" I cursed as I bolted off the floor. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly. I grabbed a random shirt. It smelled okay, not too bad. I deemed it class worthy and switched it out with the one I was wearing. I slipped off my shorts and threw on some jeans.

I grabbed my bag just as everyone finished getting ready. We all ran out and rushed into the elevator.

Leo pressed the button that had a "G" on it. Probably for "Ground" floor. Probably. Maybe. I might be wrong though.

The door "dinged" and we all ran out. The lounge was empty except for some guy getting coffee and the student worker there. Some people didn't have their classes start until later.

The cold air hit me like a frieght train. I came to a staggered stop as all of my friends rushed to their classes. I hadn't had a chance to look at my schedule yet, so I pulled it out and started walking.

_Perseus Jackson: Grade 10, 2015-2016_

_Locker: **171 Top**_

_**Classes:**_

_Homeroom: Dudley, World History II; **Room 28**_

_2nd: Dobbs, Math; **Room 84**_

_3rd: Desia, Science; **Room 25**_

_**Break- 10 minutes**_

_4th: Blofis, English and Literature; **Room 58**_

_5th: West, Marine Biology (elective); **Room 36**_

_**Lunch- 45 minutes**_

_6th: Free Period_

_7th: Hedge, Boys Physical Education; Gym_

"Okay so first, Dudley at room 28..." I thought out loud. "Where's room 28?" I looked ahead of me and saw a teacher standing next to a classroom. Maybe he could help me.

I looked around for a second, standing casually, before I made a B-line for the teacher. Once we were in earshot of each other, I asked him, "Um excuse me? I'm looking for Mr. Dudley's class? Can you tell me where that is please?"

"ENTER MY DOMAIN!" He said in a booming voice. I looked at the badge hanging from his shirt pocket. I made out the word Dudley with his picture above it. I smiled slightly as I entered the classroom. I was liking this class already.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Dude, he was awesome! He like made jokes and he let's us like talk during class and stuff. He's like super funny and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually might like World History this year."

I chuckled silently as the I listened to a guy ramble on about who I was pretty sure was Mr. Dudley. Apparently, this was his first year here. He wasn't a demigod though, he was mortal. But because he swore an oath and he could see through the mist, they let him teach here... with double pay of course. I don't know who runs the school, but I'm pretty sure it's some god or goddess.

"Yo Perce!" Jason waved me over to our table.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked casually. Although my mind was racing a million miles a minute as I searched for a certain blond that was scheduled to come out of history any second. As soon as I saw the blond hair and tan skin, I immediately said, "Hey Will! How was history?"

"It was awesome. All we did was talk about summer. Did you know that Clarisse went to the Caribbean? And she found no monsters there at all!" He sat down next to Nico. "I mean, isn't that a little weird?"

"I don't know." I replied hesitantly. "I guess that's weird, but I'm just going to enjoy the peace while we have it." I ate another blue cookie as Will went into think mode. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth give her backpack to Piper quietly. In seconds Piper came to our table with a loud "Hey guys! How's it going?" I saw her put Annabeth's backpack down under the table stealthily. My back tensed up as I knew that Annabeth was going to try to make me choke up my sandwich amd cookies. Once I knew that she was close enough, and about to be disappointed, I said, "Annabeth, you know that you're bad at sneaking up on me. Everyone is."

She slowly sat down next to me with a pouty face on. The sight made me smile a little.

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl." I said while chuckling at her unchanged expression. "But you're just not that good at being inconspicuous."

Annabeth got a weird smile on her face as she put her arm around my shoulders. "Oh really?" She asked. I didn't know what game she was playing, but it made me nervous. Her hand was now at my other shoulder. "If I'm _so_ bad at being inconspicuous, then how can I do this?" Her hand instantly hardened and she dug her fingers into my shoulder. That one part between the top of your shoulder and your collarbone. I shrunk down under her touch as my face scrunched up in pain.

"Now who's good at stealth?" She asked evilly.

"Okay okay it's you! Let me go!" I basically yelled. She let go of me with a victorious smile on her face.

"Hey Percy, I didn't know you went here." Keven said as he patted my back roughly. "Wait let me guess, junior?"

I got up and we hugged... But one of those manly hugs... Bro hugs... "Close." I said, "Sophomore. What about you?" I asked.

"Senior. One more year then I'm a counselor!" He replied with enthusiasm.

"That's cool, man! And hey good luck for football tryouts. I'll see you later!" I turned back around just as Keven shouted "NO WAIT PERCY! DON'T!" I saw Alabaster frozen with my last blue cookie in the air in front of him. Quickly he grabbed it and took a bite.

"Alabaster, give me back my cookie." I said slowly and calmly.

"Uh, I don't think so." Keven interrupted.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" Leo said while standing and pointing at Keven with his spoon.

"Keven Holt, Son of Nemesis." He said to everyone else. "And that was for beating me at archery last week."

"And Alabaster? What did I do to you so must steal my last blue cookie?!" I asked confused.

"Who else has power of levitation?" Keven said as if everyone already knew that.

"Sorry dude, but Kev promised me a cookie." Alabaster apologized. "Tell your mom these are awesome! Later." And with those words he disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

I looked back at the table to see everyone in deep conversation. I decided to jump in on Jason and Leo's talk.

"-yeah I know it is weird." Jason said.

"Wait what's weird?" I asked.

Leo and Jason exchanged looks. After a few seconds of deafening silence from them, Leo broke the ice.

"Last week, a couple guys went out of bounds to train." Leo started. "If you get permission, and if you have enough training, they let you go for a couple of hours to fight off some monsters."

"It helps to train with real monsters than straw ones." Jason continued. "And there hasn't been many quests lately, so Chiron let them."

"But what happened?" I blurt out.

After a little hesitation, and more exchanged looks, Leo answered.

"Those guys died, Percy."

"There weren't any monsters." Jason said. "It's as if they didn't want to eat demigods or something. Those guys started to get impatient and went to go look for some."

"Something happened and I heard that they probably thought a monster was behind them or something." Leo continued. "Long story short: they thought their friends were monsters and they all killed each other."

"Woah..." I said distractedly. "But I haven't heard about this anywhere else. Do other people know?" I asked.

"Only Connor saw." Said Leo. "He told me. I told Jason-"

"And now we're telling you." Jason continued. "But whoever's running this school is making sure to keep this under wraps."

"And we're pretty sure it's not Athena." Leo supplied.

The way he said that mixed with the looks Leo and Jason were giving me made it clear this wasn't to come out of mouth again.

"Yeah sure..." I said to the two of them. "Wait, is this why there haven't been too many quests lately?"

"I guess." Jason replied.

It was as if the monsters were waiting for something. Maybe an order. First Kronos, then Gaea, now this mystery enemy. I needed more time to think. And space. I had free period next so I decided to go to the pool. Water helps me think.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm going to the pool. I'll catch you later." I whispered into her ear.

"Okay bye!" I gave her a little peck on the lips and grabbed my backpack.

I weaved through the dense and crowded hallways. Lunch was almost over so everyone was making their way over to their next class.

After a couple of minutes, I managed to slip out of the hallways and begin my walk to the pool.

Minutes later, I was pushing open the doors to a room bathed in blue light that cast shadows across my face. I immediately dropped my backpack down on the bleachers and sat down at the edge, my feet dangling in the water.

I didn't get it. Honestly, I didn't. Why would there be no monsters when there was demigods basically asking to be eaten? I didn't know who was killed, but whoever it was obviously wouldn't have made the dumb mistake of thinking your friend was a monster. Leo and Jason said that the guys who were killed "probably thought" that there was a monster behind them.

But it doesn't make any sense. What if... No, I doubt there would be a monster with that power. It sounded unlikely to me. But...a demigod? No, a demigod wouldn't...would they?

I snap my head around as I hear someone move. Or some_thing_. The door to the boys locker room was swinging. I got out Riptide, but I jumped down into the pool. Don't you know never to attack a Son of Poseidon by the water?

I heedfully turned in circles in the lukewarm water.

**_SLASH_**

"Agh!" I yelled in pain. I swung my sword with all the power I muster. We battled in a fight to the death it seemed. But while swinging and slashing and ducking and dodging, I managed to steal a glimpse of my attacker. Obviously magic was used to blur his face.

I dodged another what would have been a fatal cut to my already bleeding right arm. But I didn't feel the blood that was freely pouring out of arm. The water was not doing its job of healing.

The attacker roughly swung at my legs, but I jumped his swing at the last minute. Due to the momentum, he turned all the way around, stumbling a bit.

The next few motions seemed like it was in slow motion. I jumped high and kicked at his back with my gained momentum. He fell against the pool wall and lost grip of his sword. I caught it before it could get out of reach. I pinned him onto the wall, his back towards me, with my knee preventing him from moving. I moved his sword to the back of his neck, while mine was at the front.

"Who are you?!" I bellowed.

"Keven Holt, Son of Nemesis."

***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

**Hey guys! Long time no see...or uh read... ;p but yea hey I hope you guys liked the chapter and IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN OVER 2 MONTHS! I had writers block with this story then some stuff came up so i wasent able to write for a while. But really, i want to know how this chapter went! And if you guys have any ideas or suggestions about what you would want happen next, plz let me know. And plz let me know if there are any mistakes or typos. I'll fix them right away!**

**_QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!_ (Be the first to answer this correctly and i will give u a 500 word sneek peek of the next chapter! "half-blood high" or "friend or foe")**

**_What was the very first thing Annabeth said to Percy?_**

**Rememeber, the sneek peek will most likely end in the middle of a sentence. ;) Also, you only get one chance to answer, so make it count! PM ME THE ANSWER SO I CAN LET YOU KNOW IF YOU ARE CORRECT!**

**Ill make sure to update sooner, but the next update will be for "friend or foe"! Look out for that story and plz read if u can and if you havent already!**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**_giraffesplaycello_: Thankz you so much! And yes, it is usually hard to find inspiration for me, but thats good know and im happy. ;) THZ FOR THE REVIEW! ;p**

**_Joyce_: I actually forgot about that part. But don't worry, there will be plenty of that in future chapters, just not this one. ;) THZ FOR THE REVIEW! ;p**

**Anyways... READ AND REVIEW! ;p**


	12. Chapter 10- Time Lapse

**Xander**

A sharp pain in my ribcage jolted me awake. I quickly sat up to see a knife through the side of my ribcage. The empousa's face peering down at me with a sneer. By reflex my arm moved up to kill the creature, but I didn't get the satisfaction of wiping that disgusting smile off its face, as it burst into dust before I even touched the creature.

There she was, beautiful. Her face was covered with cuts and bruises, there was a tremendous gash in her left calf, ripping her jeans to bits, and her arm was positioned as if she had just killed the empousa (which she probably did), but nontheless she was beautiful. Especially with her brown hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes were big, brown, sharp, and wild. Her eyes then flittered to my stomach. Her eyes went even wider if possible.

"Oh my gods, you're hurt!" Skyler dropped her dagger as she raced to my wound. She looked around for a bit with an engrossed look on her face. The world started to tip and turn. My head hurt like it was constantly being hit with a brick.

I saw another blurred monster try to sneak up behind the girl next to her. I wanted to scream out, "Scarlett, behind you!", but I had no strength whatsoever. Fortunately, she threw her dagger back behind her and the monster also burst into dust.

"Come on, Xander, stay with me." She said in a whisper, as if talking at a normal volume would break me.

My vision cleared a bit. My head hurt less. Scarlett was tending to my wound with Skyler helping her get supplies. Sky was a crying mess, but Scarlett had on a blank expression, her poker face. Scarlett was always the clear-minded one, she never let many emotions get through.

I gingerly looked down to see her pouring a bottle of vodka on my ribcage.

"Alcohol to clean it." Scar clarified. "Now, we wrap the wound to stop the bleeding." She looked around before taking her shirt off. Leaving her in a dusty, old, and tattered black tank top. I couldn't help but stare for a bit. She ripped off a strip of cloth from the bottom of her shirt, and proceeded to wrapped it around me. I still couldn't stop staring. I had to stop when she put on her "new" crop top.

Scarlett started to get up to look for anything we could use, but I remembered the gash I saw on Skyler's leg.

"Wait," I managed to sputter out. "Sky, leg, gash", was all I could say before I let my head flop back on the ground.

Before I fell into unconsciousness, I heard Scar say, "Okay we're using your shirt now."

Skyler groaned, then laughed, then said, "yeah, okay sure." I let the darkness overcome me.

Ω

I woke to a comfy surface beneath my tired body. I could hear the bones cracking as I struggled to get up. My eyes squinted as they adjusted to the stream of light coming from an unknown source. I looked around to get a sense of my bearings. Skyler and Scarlett had put up makeshift beds next to the couch I was laying on. Skyler started to stir, so I thought it was about time I got up too. A pain in my abdomen cut my thought short. I groaned as I quickly layed back down to ease the pain. Once it was at a bearable level, my eyes once again opened to see Skyler standing above me with a small smile.

"Want some help?", she asked. I replied with a small and strained voice and she knelt down. Her hands were on my back keeping it straight.

"The more you bend your back, the more your abdomen will suffer", she said.

After minutes of moving my stiff back to an upright position, I had beads of sweat on my forehead, and even Skyler was slightly out of breath.

I leaned back against the armrest and took and minute to catch my breath.

I made an attempt at starting a conversation.

"So, what's up, Sky?"

"Not much. You?", she replied.

"Little sore, little bruised, but I'm fine nontheless." I flashed my winning smile at her. She flashed hers back.

"What happened?", I asked. "I only remember when you wrapped part of your shirt around my ribcage."

At this moment, I took a chance to look around at my surroundings. We were in an old abandoned apartment that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Dust covered every inch you could see. It was a studio apartment, with nothing but the room we were currently occupying and a small kitchen that was nearby.

There was an empty bottle of vodka next to the couch I was laying on, a bowl of red water, and some rags on the ground that looked like they were covered with blood.

My mind was racing as to what had happened while I was out. How long was I out? Where were we? Were Scar and Sky hurt? My brain felt like it was going to explode at any second, but I kept my questions at bay for the time being.

Skyler turned her face away from mine. "A lot has happened while you were out." She started.

"Scarlett and I also went unconscious for who know how long. It's going to be a lot to take in. Scarlett has some of the story, so we've decided to wait until we get back to Half-Blood High to tell you. Our plan is to have a meeting and tell everyone at once. The journey we've had hasn't exactly been rainbows and flowers all the way."

Skyler turned her head towards me. "Plus, we don't even know your story." She said.

In that moment, it dawned on me what our situation was. I had gone to find Skyler and Scarlett, since they were in trouble. I had somehow found them, we got into some trouble, and now we were resting in a temporary safe haven.

"I don't remember it." I murmured. "I don't remember any of it." I said the last part a bit louder, a bit angrier.

"Who did this to us?!" I yelled. "Who kidnapped you?!"

Despite my screams, Skyler retained her calm features and told me the plan once again.

"Xander, I'm going to tell everyone everything I know, all at once, as soon as we get back to Half-Blood High. You're still tired. You should get some rest", she said sternly.

Her soothing voice calmed me down. I nodded slightly. I was wounded and tired and hungry. I just needed some rest. I slowly repositioned myself to a sleeping position on the couch. As I was drifting away, I vaguely felt Skyler kiss me on the cheek and say, "Goodnight, Xander, sleep well."

I would have replied, but I was long gone.

* * *

**Hey readers! I know, I know, no excuse for updating this late...blah blah blah you guys know the drill. Anyways, thank you so to the readers that still haven't given up on me! I was basically stumbling through this chapter. And I'm so sorry it was so short, but it was really just a filler chapter. I have big plans for the rest of the story, it will run along a lot smoother now.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

**_According to Percy BEFORE he found out he was a demigod, what was the lie his mother told him about where his dad was?_**

**Alright this week I gave you guys an easy one. Again, first person to correctly answer the question gets around 500 words of a sneek peek of the next chapter. _MAKE SURE YOU PM ME SO I CAN REPLY. IF YOU CAN'T PM ME, THEN REVIEW BUT MAKE SURE YOU'RE SIGNED IN SO I CAN TELL YOU IF YOU WON OR NOT._**

**_REVIEW REPLIES_**

**_giraffesplaycello_: THANK YOU SO MUCH! But unfortunately, you are incorrect. But please try again next time. I'm so glad that you liked the chapter. I'll try to update faster. THX FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**_dinocorn_: Thanks for playing! But unfortunately you are incorrect. But if you do get it right next time, I won't be able to let you know you have won if you review using a guest account. Please PM me next time or review using an account. Otherwise I won't be able to let you know if you've won and give you the sneek peek. THIS GOES FOR EVERYONE. But thank you for playing! THX FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**_YouKnowWho_: THANK YOU SO MUCH. This helps me while writing so thank you. And yes, don't worry, Death Boy is gunna go to Will. Before I wanted to make Thalico a thing but now I'm leaning towards Solangilo. And don't worry because all of those questions will be answered in time. Unfortunately, that answer is incorrect. But if you do get it right next time, I won't be able to let you know you have won if you review using a guest account. Please PM me next time or review using an account. Otherwise I won't be able to let you know if you've won and give you the sneek peek. Thank you for the suspense thing I'm so glad you like the story! THX FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**That's all the reviews, thanks to everyone who the read the chapter!**

**I am always trying to find time to write. I'm so sorry guys. Plz review and let me know how the chapter went, any spelling or grammar mistakes, or if you have any suggestions for the story, I could definitely use them!**

**Anyways, READ AND REVIEW! ;p**


	13. Chapter 11- Basilisks

**Skyler**

He was getting better, but not fast enough. Even with Scar and I feeding him, he has still lost a lot of weight; but that did make it easier for us to carry him. Other times, I used some of the powers that Lady Hecate had given me when I was blessed by the Goddess as a child. With our combined effort, two "petty and helpless" Daughters of Aphrodite had been captured, survived, escaped (with help), and traveled thousands of miles with extra luggage. Who says you have to pick between beauty, brains, and brawn? I'll take them all, thanks.

Once I saw dawn approaching, I woke Scar. No words were exchanged between us as we started to silently pack the little belongings we had. I knew that we were both tired as hell, so I tethered Xander to us. We both waited as the stream of light that connected the three of us become wider and stronger. Once, it was strong enough, Scarlett used the shadow-traveling powers she was given, and proceeded to transport us away from the edge of Africa, to the border between Mexico and Belize.

The world turned pitch black. I felt the air pressure increase as it threatened to pop my ears off. A great gust of wind started as if blowing us backwards. Then it all stopped at once. The darkness had some light to it now, as if someone was slowly undimming the sun. The outlines of unidentifiable objects graduately became the objects themselves.

As soon as the light was in the world again, I saw Scarlett collapse. I managed to reach her and hold her before she could hit the ground. I slowly brought her limp body to the ground. This had been the biggest jump yet, so it had drained Scar more than usual. I looked around until I found a smooth rock to put under her head. I did the same for Xander. I sat down and took out my canteen of water and poured it down my searing throat. I set up a magical barrier so we could not be seen by outsiders, even though we were the real outsiders on this occasion. My job was to keep watch, so I got my dagger and katana ready. As I sat there in the last lights of dusk, my thoughts floated back to the times before Scarlett and I had found out what we were.

Things were so simple then, no quests, no fighting monsters, no facing death again and again. Just the regular high school drama. When we had enrolled into Half-Blood High, we were so happy to finally be able to return to a somewhat normal life. Just Xander, Scarlett, and I against the world, nothing else.

But of course, once things were finally looking up, fate came in like a wrecking ball. I realized that I wasn't here to go to school and make friends and live a normal life. I was here to save the world. That was my destiny. If bad things really did happen to good people, then I was a saint. Scarlett and I were captured and separated from Xander. All that we loved was gone, except for each other. Of course we fought against the enemy, but even two of the strongest demigods were no match for deities.

This was no time to be reminiscing old memories. I had to stay focused. I did a sweep of my surroundings and evaluated where we were. Scar could only take us as far as the beach of Chutemal, a beach in Mexico near to the border of Belize, but no one was complaining. The landscape was breathtaking. The water was a beautiful crystal clear dark blue. The newborn night sky was a heart-stopping royal blue with wisps of clouds intruding the starless dome. The beach sand was white and garbage free, unlike those in other places. A beautiful dock extended outward into the glorious Atlantic Sea. A little white gazebo on the end of that dock was where we lay and I sat now.

Although it was nighttime here in Mexico, the beach was teeming with nightlife. The lights were on in a beautiful array that we only ever see on Chirstmas. You could see people of all ages enjoying food, laughing, and talking with old friends and new. The children were running around and laughing and playing until they could no more. In a sense, it felt like... home. It felt safe.

But I knew better. We were far from home or safety. Even here there was the danger of enemies and monsters. They was was only three safe havens known on Earth, and we were headed towards one of them.

I heard the water splash behind me. My head whirled around to look for demons. My body tensed up and my grip on my katana tightened. I felt the cool metal of my dagger against my waist. I slowly walked over to the side of the gazebo. I looked carefully into the dark water, looking for signs of a creature. The water rippled slightly. Bubbles started to form on the surface. For some reason, the water seemed a bit... darker in some areas.

_"SKY, GET AWAY FROM THERE!"_

I looked back to see Xander dragging Scarlett's unconscious body out of the gazebo. I looked back towards the water and saw a ginormous snake-like thing slither out of the water. I had seen it before somewhere... maybe in my reading. But now was not the time to be studying something that wanted to eat me.

I ran back to Xander and helped in carrying her, but by the time we made it to the end of the gazebo dock, the snake had made its way onto the beach. It seemed to be... _waiting_ for us. As we got closer, I realized it was stuck in the sand. Although, it did manage to occupy the entire exit of the dock. The only way out was either to swim (with Scar unconscious and Xander wounded, that would not be our best option) or to somehow get past the snake.

**_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

Another snake had come up on the side of the dock, but this time it was bigger. I looked around. There was one snake at the end of the dock. One ready to kill us only a few feet away. Xander was badly injured, and he was trying to wake up Scarlett.

I have an idea.

"Xander, you stay here and try to wake up Scarlett. When the coast is clear, I need you to run. Keep running, don't look back. Don't worry about me, I'll meet up with you later. I'm going to distract these guys."

"Hey! Hey dumbass!" I waved my arms wildly to get the attention of the second snake.

"Skyler, no! Those are _basilisks._ Their teeth are poisonous!" screamed Xander from behind.

Basilisks, of course. I had read about them before, and I knew enough not to look directly into its eyes. I grabbed a mirror and two daggers from my bag as I ran towards the gazebo. I positioned the mirror so I could see the creature from behind as I ran. I threw back the first dagger. It landed straight into its right eye. The second one landed into its left. I almost never missed a dagger throw.

As the creature was temporarily disoriented, I sent one last look to Xander at the other end of the dock. He had caught my idea and was throwing his spears into the other basilisk's eyes. The snake screeched into the night sky as it went blind. Xander tried to send another spear into its throat, but narrowly missed. Somehow, Scarlett was still laying unconscious a few feet away, unharmed.

For a millisecond, Xander turned back towards me, and our eyes met. For a millisecond, we transferred a message to each other, knowing we would meet again soon.

_Good luck._

With one last longing look, I plunged into the night sea.

* * *

**Hey readers! Let me know how the chapter was. If there are any mistakes or something you would like me to change let me know. If you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters, let me know as well. Also, if you haven't already, check out my other story "Friend or Foe". I hope my writing isn't too terrible! :)**

_**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**_

**What weapon is Skyler ****particularly skilled in throwing at?**

**You guys know the rules. You can either review or PM the answer to me, but make sure you are logged in (or get an account) so I can reply to you and let you know whether you are right or wrong. The first correct answer will get a 500 word preview of the next chapter. If you can get me the exact seven word sentence Skyler used, you will receive an extra 100 words. Thanks for playing and good luck! :)**

_**Review replies:**_

_**giraffesplaycello**__**: **_**Aww, thank you. I'm happy that my writing wasn't too bad in that last chapter (even though it was XD). Yes, the OCs are to make the story more interesting, but I don't want the whole story to be about them. (Hint hint...) I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for reviewing! :)**

**_Mystery girl 21_: Yes that is the correct answer. ****Unfortunately you were not the first to answer. (If you were the first and I gave you the preview my memory is terrible and sorry if I am incorrect.) Either way, I'm glad that you knew this piece of information. Yes, in the beginning of the story I knew not what to write or what the storyline was going to be so I placed that in. Now the storyline is built and seems to be moving along quite nicely if I may say so. I'm so happy that you liked my story. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

_**Youknowwho:**_** I have already replied to your review, and thank you for the generous comments. Once again, I'm so happy you liked my chapter and thanks for reviewing! :)**

_**DeerDoe23:**_** I haven't yet? Well, I will make sure to add Calypso into the storyline at some point because Leo does deserve his happy ending as well. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and readers! Let me know how this chapter went!**

**Anyways... Read and Review! :)**


End file.
